


Canada Joins AO3

by writing_in_the_dark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Countries Using Human Names, Lighthearted, M/M, My version of fluff, Possible Future Americest, References to Sibling Incest Fanfic, so meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_the_dark/pseuds/writing_in_the_dark
Summary: Matthew Williams stumbles across a website called AO3. From there, he stumbles across a user name that sounds suspiciously like it belongs to his brother, Alfred F. Jones.





	Canada Joins AO3

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on my phone while eating dinner at a bar. Hetalia has officially taken over my entire brain.

Matthew is bored, stuck indoors in a snowstorm so bad, even the nation of Canada can't bring himself to go outdoors. Miraculously, his electricity and internet are still working, so he decides to check out this "anime" thing his brother and Kiku are always talking about.

He decides to watch an episode of the show they talked about the last time he was with them... except he can't remember the name of the show. ‘ _Something no Something_ ’? That's not helpful. For some reason, he _is_ able to remember the names of the two main characters. He searches the internet for "Rin Yukio," and he laughs when he notices that the top search result is for _Ao no Exorcist_ fanfiction. Matthew has never read any fanfiction, but he assumes it’s shit. His brother probably reads that shit. Actually, his brother probably _writes_ that shit.

Now that he knows the name of the show, he finds a streaming service that carries _Ao no Exorcist_ in Canada and starts the first episode. But he has a hard time focusing on watching the show. His curiosity has been fired up, and he can't shut it off. He’s dying to know if his brother has published any fanfiction.

While the episode continues to stream on his TV, thanks to the Chromecast that was worth every dollar he paid for it, he goes back to the search results on his tablet and clicks on the top entry, which takes him to the AO3 page for Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio.

'Archive of our Own?' he thinks, 'What a silly name for a website.' He changes the search filters to language = English, because, you know…Alfred. That narrows the results down to a little over a hundred stories. He scrolls through the results.

He's sure that if Alfred is on this site, his user name will give him away. There’s nothing suspicious on the first page, but on the next page of results, there's a story by a user called Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero. That seems like a potential suspect.

He clicks on the story and starts reading. What he reads shocks him. The innocent pair of brothers, currently appearing on his TV, are doing explicit sex acts. With each other. Described in detail. Matthew can't even finish the story, because he finds its contents so shocking. He’s far from being a virgin, so the sex acts aren’t shocking in and of themselves, but between the sex acts being done by a pair of brothers _and_ his suspicion that his brother is the author...

What should he be reading into this? Does Alfred think of him in a sexual way? They've never been that way with each other. They've always treated each other as brothers; nothing more, nothing less. His feelings for Alfred are much more pure than what’s described in the story he suspects was written by his brother. His feelings are hurt at the mere thought that Alfred’s true feelings for him might be nothing more than lust.

He reels his racing mind back in, before it gets completely away from him. He has no proof that the author of this story is his brother. He wonders how he could confirm whether Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero is Alfred F. Jones. He looks back at the webpage, and he sees his options for interacting with the author: he can give kudos, bookmark, subscribe or leave a comment.

He decides to leave a comment. He needs to say something which, if the author is his brother, will make it obvious that Matthew is the commenter. However, to his frustration, he sees a box that says, “Sorry, this work doesn’t allow non-Archive users to comment. You can however still leave Kudos!” Dammit. That’s fine, though. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to set up an account, right?

Wrong. Apparently, you have to “get invited.” Whatever; he can do that. He clicks the Get Invited button, enters his email address, and clicks “Add me to the List.” There are 45,768 people in queue ahead of him?! It’s going to be a month-and-a-half before he gets his invitation?! What the hell is this shit?

He sighs. He figures he better go to plan B. Except he doesn’t have a plan B. Ooh, except…he could check out Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero’s profile.

At the top of the profile, the avatar is a photograph of the back of Alfred’s bomber jacket. The rest of the profile looks like this:

_Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero_

_I joined on: 2013-09-05_

_I live in: America!!!_

_Bio:_

_My name is Alfred, and I basically am the United States of America, ok? I love anime, but I also love other stuff, like my brother Mattie and my friend Tony._

_Here are the ships I will go down with:_

_Karamatsu/Ichimatsu. In that order. FIGHT ME!!!_

_Yukio/Rin_

_Sam/Dean & Dean/Sam. I don’t care which order. Wincest is my OTP!_

Matthew understands enough of the profile to know that Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero is definitely his brother. He thinks maybe it’s just as well that he has to wait 47 days before he can log into AO3 and leave a comment. That will give him plenty of time to get his thoughts in order before he confronts Alfred.

However, the next day, he’s feeling antsy, so he checks on the status of his invite. It now shows that it will only be a week-and-a-half before it comes. Okay, that’s not so bad.

He checks again the day after that, and it now shows that his invite will go out tomorrow.

Sure enough, the next day, he receives his invitation. He sets himself up with the user name IBurnedTheWhiteHouse.

Now he’s ready to leave his comment. He’s been thinking about what to type for several days, so the words come easily: “Hey, Al_is_the_Worlds_Hero. If you have a brother who meets the following description, please give him a call, as he would like to discuss the nature of your relationship: His birthday is three days before yours, he looks nearly identical to you, except his random hair that sticks up is different, and unlike you, he speaks the languages of both of your parents.”

He hits the Comment button and closes his tablet. He figures it will probably be a while before Alfred sees his comment, which is fine, because he needs to shovel his driveway again anyway. He makes it two steps before his phone rings. No way. That can’t be Alfred calling him already, right?

He pulls his phone from his pocket. It’s Alfred calling. Matthew takes a deep breath and answers, as calmly as possible, “Hello.”

“Um…yeah. Hey, Mattie,” Alfred says sheepishly.

Matthew waits a moment for Alfred to continue, but he doesn’t. Matthew is a little pissed off. Normally, Alfred brags about anything and everything, but he kept the fact that he has been writing sibling incest fanfiction a secret from Matthew. They’ve always shared everything with each other. He wonders when Alfred stopped trusting him. “Did you need something, Al?” Matthew asks, in an even voice.

“I…Well, you see…Did you…Do you have an Archive of Our Own account?”

“Why do you ask?” Matthew asks coyly.

“Well, um, I saw a user name seems like it could be yours,” Alfred says, avoiding mentioning Matthew’s comment.

“Oh? What’s the user name?” Matthew asks, stringing Alfred along.

“It’s IBurnedTheWhiteHouse,” Alfred says, his voice betraying that he’s knows there’s only one person who would ever use that handle.

Matthew stops screwing with Alfred’s mind and says, in a serious tone, “I was hoping the user name would make you think of me, even if the comment somehow didn’t.”

Matthew hears Alfred say “shit” under his breath. “Look, Mattie…,” Alfred says, with a sigh, “I don’t want to talk about this over the phone. Can I come see you?”

“Sure. The weather let up yesterday, so you should have no problems getting here,” Matthew answers, hands trembling at the prospect of confronting his brother in person.

Alfred takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “Ok. I’ll email you my itinerary. So…um…see you soon, Mattie. Bye.”

“Goodbye, Al.”

The next day, Alfred knocks on Matthew’s door, and Matthew greets him. “Come in, Al. Take your boots off here in the entryway, so you don’t drip melted snow everywhere. How was your flight?”

Alfred briefly makes eye contact with Matthew but quickly looks away. “It was fine, thanks. How are you? That was some snowstorm you had.”

“I’m fine. I’ve survived far worse weather than that.”

Alfred hangs his coat, hat and scarf on the rack in Matthew’s entryway. He doesn’t turn around, but he starts speaking. “Look, Mattie…the fic I write…it’s not about us, I swear.” He turns around, facing toward Matthew but staring at a spot on the floor. “I just like to write about my favorite characters, and sometimes I think characters who are…related…are good together.” He makes eye contact, laughs nervously and says, “It sounds really bad when I say it out loud, doesn’t it?”

Matthew has a lot he wants to say, so he takes a moment to think before he speaks. “Al, you don’t just write about characters who are _related_ ; you write about characters who are _brothers_. And you don’t just _write_ _sibling incest fanfiction_ ; you write sibling incest fanfiction and _keep it secret_ _from your sibling_. I hope you can understand why I see it as being about us.”

“I swear, it’s not, but…,” Alfred trails off.

It’s at that moment that Matthew notices that Alfred looks like he’s about to cry. Being who he is, he can’t stay mad when his brother is upset. He steps up to Alfred and takes his hand. “What’s wrong, Al?” he asks, concerned.

Alfred laughs nervously again. “It’s frustrating, because if I tell you the truth, it will basically ensure that you won’t believe me when I say the stories don’t have anything to do with our relationship.”

Matthew cocks his head to the side in that cute way he does. “If you tell me the truth, I will believe you. I promise.” He smiles and squeezes Alfred’s hand, to reassure him.

Alfred squeezes Matthew’s hand in return and says, “Ok. Well, um…” He swallows and continues, “I’m in love with you, Mattie.”

Matthew Williams locks up, like an old laptop right in the middle of you trying to finish up a time-sensitive task. Alfred has just said the very last thing he expected him to. If Alfred had said, _‘Yeah, I wanna fuck you, so I write stories about brothers fucking, ok?’_ he wouldn’t have liked it, but he would have handled it. But this? Love? He’s in love? Really?

Alfred’s tall stature deflates. He takes the lack of response as a rejection. He leans on his nervous-laughter crutch again and says, “It’s ok. I know you don’t feel the same way. I’ve been looking for a way to tell you for the past, like, almost four decades, so I thought I should finally just go for it.” When Matthew still doesn’t respond, Alfred mutters, to no one in particular, “I’ll see if I can find a hotel room for tonight.”

Alfred tries to pull his hand away from Matthew’s, but Matthew tightens his grip. Matthew’s eyes fill with fire, and he says, pissed off, “Four decades? You’ve been in love with me for almost half a century, and you never said anything?! What the fuck, Al?”

Alfred is taken aback by the angry response to his confession. He tries to explain himself. “We’re so good as brothers, I was scared to ruin it, but then you found my fanfic… I thought I had nothing to lose.”

“You fucking idiot!” Matthew yells, with an embedded sob, “I’ve been in love with you for almost four times that long!”

Alfred blinks, trying to process what he’s hearing. Brow furrowed, he asks, “You? In love? With me?” He gives a hesitant smile and says, “Really?”

Matthew punches him in the arm. “Yes, really, you asshole.”

Matthew moves closer, and Alfred acts like he thinks he’s about to get punched in the face. He asks nervously, “Mattie? What are you doing?”

Matthew comes even closer and answers, “I’m kissing my idiot brother.”

For the first time in their lives, their lips meet.

Alfred thinks it’s better than anything he had ever dreamed a kiss between brothers could be, despite the fact that he’s written exactly that, hundreds of times. Maybe if he hadn’t spent the past forty years under the mistaken assumption that his feelings were unrequited, he could have pictured this moment well enough to properly capture it in writing.

Matthew just thinks it’s better than anything he had ever dreamed a kiss could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> A/N:  
> I Googled “rin yukio,” and the very first search result was a link to the AO3 page for Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio.
> 
> Having a really long estimated wait to be invited and then having the estimated wait get smaller and smaller is what I experienced when I joined AO3.


End file.
